


Frying Pans For China

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Meetings, Frying Pans, Gen, because this ignores Tangled The Series (because it was written before that ever came out)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mulan is the Ambassador of China and has to meet with the Coronan Princess. Frying pans are involved.





	Frying Pans For China

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan and Tangled Crossover   
> Mulan visits Rapunzel's kingdom as an Ambassador of China. Both girls are nervous about behaving appropriately in what they assume will be terribly formal and uptight company. After the visit is over, Shang is interested in the fact that his wife has ordered all of their soldiers to be equipped with a deadly foreign weapon: The Frying Pan."

Traveling from the Imperial City, China, Asia to the Kingdom of Corona in Europe was a long journey. Luckily, Li Mulan was with her husband General Li Shang and a contingent of soldiers. Partly for protection (though, Mulan and Shang were fantastic at protecting themselves, so it was really superfluous) and partly to show what their people had to offer in terms of their military (though, it was a small contingent). The Emperor wanted to extend relations into Europe and had appointed the hero of China, previously known as Fa Mulan, now Li Mulan, as an Ambassador of his country. 

After they had arrived and had some rest, Mulan prepared for her interview with the Princess of Corona. 

“Is bowing appropriate behavior?” Mulan asked. “Our culture bows, and I’m sure that the Coronan Princess would expect to be treated properly according to her own culture.”

“I remember you _hugging_ the Emperor,” Shang replied, a grin on his face. “Is that an appropriate behavior?”

Mulan ignored him. 

“Shang, this is serious. I don’t want to offend anyone,” Mulan said. 

“You’ll be okay. You studied some of the information you were given for so long. You were even stating some of it in your sleep,” Shang said. 

“Is this dress acceptable?” Mulan asked.

“You look fine. You’ll be fine. I will not be far, so don’t worry!” Shang said. 

 

 

“So, you’re meeting with the Chinese Ambassador?” Eugene asked as he helped Rapunzel out in her bedchamber. 

“Yes,” Rapunzel said. “Daddy wants to have some relationship with the Chinese, and he wants me to meet with their Ambassador. They brought their own soldiers. I think the Ambassador is the General’s wife.”

“Do you have any other information?”

“No! I’ve only been Princess for about two years! I’m twenty. The Ambassador is probably some stuffy lady who is more than twice my age. I have to be on my best behavior,” Rapunzel said. 

“When are you not? You’ve done a fine job as Princess so far. Corona loved you when you were the Lost Princess, and they love you now as the Found Princess,” Eugene replied. 

“Is this dress appropriate enough? Am I showing too much skin?” She then bowed in the manner the advisors taught her. “Is this correct?” 

“You’re hardly showing any skin. And it is completely appropriate for meeting an Ambassador. And that’s the way I remember them teaching you. You’re good. Come on, I’ll escort you to the meeting room.”

“Okay,” Rapunzel said, nodding.

He could see the anxiety emanating from her face. 

“Relax,” Eugene said. “You’ll be fine!”

“Are you sure?” 

“You made peace between a thief and a horse. I have every faith in your abilities to have the skills to deal with a Chinese Ambassador.” 

Rapunzel nodded, smiling. 

 

 

The first thing that surprised Rapunzel: the Ambassador was not the forty-year-old or older lady she was expecting. She looked like she was about Rapunzel’s age. 

Rapunzel carefully bowed.

“The Ambassador?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes,” Mulan said.

Mulan held out her hand hesitantly. 

“I am Li Mulan,” Mulan said.

Rapunzel took her hand and shook it softly but firmly.

“Rapunzel,” she replied. “Tell me about yourself.”

And she pointed to two chairs at the table and they sat down.

“Uh, okay,” Mulan said.

“I’m actually surprised that you’re about my age, because I heard your husband is a General,” Rapunzel said.

“He is a General. He is a couple of years older than I. He became a General a year ago, after our war with the Huns – who I defeated.”

“Women are allowed as soldiers?”

“No. My father is older and he was conscripted. I did not want him to die on the battle field so I cut my hair, dressed like a man, and went to war,” Mulan said. “Shang was my Captain.”

“Wow,” Rapunzel whispered.

“I saved his life, he saved mine to put it into a short story,” Mulan said. “Now, would you prefer I call you ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Princess’?”

“Rapunzel is fine. May I call you Mulan?”

“Go ahead.”

“So, Mulan, you fought in a war?”

“Yes. I destroyed Shan Yu of The Huns with fireworks.”

“We have those!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “Fireworks that is. We exploded some on my twentieth birthday before letting the lanterns fly.”

“Tell me about yourself?” Mulan asked. 

“Well, I was kidnapped as an infant for reasons involving my hair by a witch who raised me until I was eighteen. I lived in a tower, I had a chameleon— still do, and my fiancé is a reformed thief who helped me leave the tower. And I’m pretty good with a frying pan.”

“What is that?”

Rapunzel showed her a frying pan.

“Ah, okay. We don’t quite have them in China. We have woks. They’re similar, but it has a round bottom and is more bowl-like. What do you cook with frying pans?”

Rapunzel laughed. “It’s actually rather handy of a fighting weapon. I’ve used it. Eugene – my fiancé – used one against a horse with a sword in his mouth.”

“Was the horse okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s the Captain of the Guard. He’s an excellent horse. Loves apples.”

“So, frying pans as a weapon?” Mulan asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Rapunzel said. “Plus, it can be used for cooking!”

“Double duty! That’s fantastic!” Mulan exclaimed. “We must have trade between China and Corona!”

“Oh, yes, I agree, Mulan!” Rapunzel said.

The two young women continued on talking for a while.

 

 

When Mulan returned to her quarters, she brought a frying pan with her.

“So?” Shang asked.

“We have established trade relations with the Corona kingdom. The Princess and I got on well. We’ll be exporting tea, rice, silk, et al. and we will get among other things…” she lifted her frying pan.

“A flat-bottomed wok?” Shang said flatly.

“Frying pan,” Mulan explained. “It’s for cooking and for weaponry. I want our soldiers outfitted with them on the return trip.”

“What?”

“You want me to hit you with this?” Mulan asked. She held the frying pan like a baseball bat, ready to hit him. 

He held his hands up in front of his face and shook his head.

“Please don’t.”

“They have their military outfitted with them! They’re really good! I want us to have us armed with frying pans as well. They don’t have to replace swords but they could help!” 

“What did you talk about? How did that even come up?” 

Mulan simply smiled.


End file.
